


Just a little bit of your heart

by LarryandZiall



Category: One Direction
Genre: :), Elounor for a second, Kissing, M/M, Sad Harry, Unrequited Love, happy larry endings, not really but sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryandZiall/pseuds/LarryandZiall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off 'Just a little bit of your heart'!</p><p>I was listening to the song and I just started writing soooo...</p><p>Harry loves Louis and all he wants is a little bit of his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

Just a little bit of his heart.

It's all Harry had ever wanted.

A little bit of Louis' heart.

They were best friends.

Until she came along.

Until Louis forgot all about Harry.

Until Louis forgot about all their memories.

Until Louis left Harry alone.

'I love you.' Harry had said.

'Haz...I love you too.'

Harry shook his head, 'No, Louis, I'm in love with you.'

Harry took a deep breath, 'I'm in love with everything about you. Your eyes, your laugh, and your smile. You're so beautiful and kind...I can't find the words to say what I mean...I'm a fool for you, Louis and I'm just...just so in love with you...All I'm asking from you is a chance... Just a little bit of your heart, Louis, it's all I want...it's all I'm asking for, Lou.'

Louis smiled at him, 'You deserve more than a little bit.'

'Lou, I don't care how much you think I deserve...I just want you.' Harry said.

Louis stepped forward, 'I think,' Louis paused to cup Harry's face and to bring him close, 'that you deserve more than a little bit...' Louis smiled. Louis pulled Harry closer and he brought him in for a slow gentle kiss.

Harry parted away and smiled at him, 'You...' Harry struggled to find the right words to say so he just continued grinning.

'I love you, Harry...'

'As a friend?'

Louis shook his head, 'No, I'm in love with you.'

Harry smiled, 'Really?'

Louis nodded, 'Really, haz.'

Harry grinned and he pulled Louis in for another kiss.

It's all he ever wanted.

Just a little bit of his heart.

But he got more.

More than he could've hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> How bad was it? Lol nah haha :)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
